


Tío Rudy

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los Holmes se reúnen por Navidad y aunque la gente no sea el punto del pequeño Sherlock, le encanta que su tío Rudy venga a cenar por esas fechas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tío Rudy

En la cena de Navidad, como de costumbre la familia Holmes hacia un almuerzo especial y cada año invitaban al único familiar que tenían: Rudy Sheffirod, el hermano de la señora Holmes. No es que al matrimonio le hiciera especial ilusión pero era el único pariente vivo que tenías así que cenarían con él.

Sherlock lo esperaba impaciente cerca de la puerta, solo había vivido 8 Navidades (casi nueve) pero sabía que el tío Rudy marcaba la diferencia siempre y eso le fascinaba.

Llamó a la puerta sobre las doce, pero fue la señora Holmes quien abrió.

—Rudy —saludo con parsimonia.

—Querida —susurro el afeminando la voz —. Siempre es un placer verte —le dijo antes de besarle la mejilla.

Sherlock se movió detrás de su madre para verle y sonrió. Su tío Rudy tenía el pelo corto y grisáceo y no era muy alto. Las arrugas adornaban su rostro al igual que el maquillaje. 

Llevaba un abrigo de visón de piel sintética y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. 

—¡Tío Rudy! —exclamó Sherlock.

El hombre se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—Hola pequeño príncipe —le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla —. ¿Cómo se ha portado Santa Claus?

—Muy bien —exclamó Sherlock sonriendo —. ¡Me ha traído un microscopio! ¡Y de los chulos no de esos para niños!

Rudy sonrió y despeino a Sherlock. 

—Me alegro mucho pequeño, espero que seas un buen científico.

—Seré un pirata —dijo muy decidido antes de ir a la cocina.

Rudy colgó su abrigo, dejando ver un vestido morado oscuro, paso por alto la desaprobación en el rostro de su hermana y entro en la cocina a saludar a su cuñado y a su otro sobrino.

La cena, fue un poco tensa como era habitual, pero hablaron mucho gracias a que el señor Holmes sacaba temas de conversación. 

Tras la comida, Rudy se colocó su abrigo y salió al patio delantero a fumar. Sherlock estaba en el salón leyendo, pero podía oír las voces en la cocina y al oír el nombre de su tío decidió prestar atención.

—...Es la última vez que lo invito —suspiraba la señora Holmes —. Debería de comportarse de otra forma. Si no es por él, al menos por Sherlock.

—Cariño —dijo el señor Holmes con calma—. Es tu único hermano y trata a Sherlock muy bien, no digas eso. Es tu única familia.

—Pero no quiero que acabe como el... No quiero que sea un pervertido.

Sherlock frunció los labios, se levantó y salió decidido al patio. Miro a su tío fijamente y tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

—Dime pequeño —dijo Rudy.

Sherlock le miro expulsando el humo del cigarrillo y lo hizo de una manera tan elegante que pensó que alguna vez él tenía que hacerlo.

—Mama dice que eres un pervertido... —confeso.

Rudy suspiro y le miró.

—¿Y tú que piensas Sherlock?

El nombrado le miro y se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

—No sé qué es pervertido. Creo que es malo, pero tú eres muy bueno con todo el mundo.

El hombre sonrió, apagó el cigarrillo y cogió a Sherlock para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Hay gente, Sherlock, que desearía ser de una forma pero la gente podría hablar mal y por eso es de otra. Esa gente está asustada.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo?

—Claro que sí, pero soy feliz así. No tengo que fingir quien soy y mis amigos me aman tal y como soy, incluso vestido con ropa de chica.

Sherlock suspiro con tristeza.

—Yo tengo amigos pero no soy yo, finjo cosas. Soy muy aburrido.

—Sherlock, sé cómo eres de verdad. Nunca finjas algo que no eres.

—Pero me insultan —se quejó el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

—Son idiotas, ellos son los idiotas —murmuro —. Sé de la manera que te haga feliz. Sé un genio, busca a amigos que te aprecien tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

—¿Y si no los encuentro?

—Lo harás. Algún día encontraras a alguien que se fascine por lo que hagas, que te querrá por tus imperfecciones. Será duro hasta que lo encuentres, pero cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta que ha merecido la pena pasar por todo eso.

—¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que tendré amigos si soy yo mismo?

—Claro que si Sherlock.  Quizás no hoy, ni mañana pero conocerás a la persona adecuada que te haga sentirte la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Sherlock sonrió tontamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Rudy lo abrazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Ey!¡Para!¡Tito! Que si no, no te doy tu regalo de navidad.

El hombre rio y persiguió a Sherlock al interior de la casa. El pequeño pirata, ese que pasó a ser un gran detective, pasó grandes penurias pero jamás se arrepintió de ser como era, y todo gracias a su tío Rudy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡no olviden de comentar!


End file.
